


Something Missing

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bazine is the evil ex, Ben has a secret crush on Rey, Ben loses his son, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Funny, IT Tech Rey Johnson, Im sorry his son is seven, Love, Lucan is also a pretty good matchmaker, Lucan wants a mother, No actual sex, Office Romance, Parenthood, Pranks, Really fluffy, Reward, Rey finds him, Rey has a secret crush on Ben, Rey wants a family, Reylo - Freeform, Rose is the bestest friend ever, Rose the matchmaker, Single Dad Ben Solo, Snoke is the evil Boss, Sweet, Take Your Kid To Work Day, cute kid, dont say I didnt warn you when your teeth fall out, fluffy feels, happy ending!, like super fluffy, mentions poo, mentions spitting, pinch of gingerrose, single parent, some sexual lingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Based on a prompt from my queen @galacticidiots:"I really need a fun, angst-free AU where Ben takes his kid to work and loses track of him only to find him eating contraband candy with Rey from IT."Enjoy!!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 200
Kudos: 595
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection, Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

Ben Solo had a problem. Today was going to be an extremely busy day at work. Scratch that. Today was going to be the busiest day of the year for Ben. He had back to back meetings and zoom catch ups. But today was also the day his son’s school had decided to ask all the parents to take their kid to work for the day, and his seven-year-old son Lucan stared up at him hopefully as he fixed his tie in the bathroom mirror.

“I won’t be any trouble dad; I’ll be quiet as a mouse!”

Ben looked at his reflection and sighed. There was no way he could say no to those big brown eyes. 

“Get your bag,’ he said with a smirk.

Lucan’s face lit up and he ran to his room to retrieve his toy story backpack. Ben took a deep breath and ran a hand through his shoulder length jet black hair. It was going to be a very long day.

As Ben and Lucan drove away, Lucan waved goodbye to Grandma Leia who had been relieved of her babysitting duties for the day. The little boy shook with excitement. He was going to see where his dad worked. He was going to get to see his dad’s office and where he ate his lunch and where he kept all his important work things. Lucan told himself that he had to be good. He remembered that daddy had told him he had a really busy day and he needed Lucan to be a very, very well behaved. Lucan straightened up in his car seat. Today, he would be on his best behaviour. 

  
**********

At 9am that same morning, Rey was swinging around on her office chair having started work an hour earlier than usual. She pressed a button on her keyboard and laughed as Snoke once again emailed her to say the document he was working on had disappeared again. Rey then pressed another button and received another email to say it had reappeared. She swung around two more times then made the document disappear for good and laughed so hard she cried at the list of expletives she received from Snoke in response to its vanishing act. She replied to say that she would make retrieving his work her number one priority for the day, then continued swinging on her chair. That will teach the nasty bastard for cancelling all their Christmas bonuses. 

Rose entered the room and smirked “Still torturing Snoke I see?” 

Rey stopped swinging. “Its my form of stress relief, some people do yoga, I torment evil executives.”

Rose laughed. “And I love you for it. So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

Rey turned to look at her excitedly. “Really hoping Mr Sexy Solo has some technical difficulties with his meetings so I get to go hang out between his legs again!”

Rose giggled. “You are so bad!” 

“It’s the closest I’m going to get to a sex life these days.”

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” 

Rey quirked her eyebrow. “Really? Hot shot exec Ben Solo who probably makes more money in a month than I do in a year wants to go out with drab little IT tech Rey? I don’t think so.” 

“How do you know he doesn’t enjoy having you between his legs just as much as you enjoy being there?” Rose offered.

Rey looked thoughtful then shook her head. “Nah, isn’t he married?”

Rose shrugged as she started typing. Rey returned to pretending to fix Snoke’s problem and then fired off an email to Ben Solo.

**FROM: ReyJohnson@SnokeEnterprises.ac.uk**

**TO: BenSolo@SnokeEnterprises.ac.uk**

**Subject: Technical Issues**

**Hey Mr Solo,**

**Just to say good luck with your meetings today. (I swiped a look at your calendar this morning in case you needed me for anything.)**   
**Let me know if anything breaks and I’ll come running!**

**Kind Regards,**

**Rey**

  
_Shit._ She pressed send and then started to worry the email sounded too desperate. She’d come running? Urgh… He was married, he didn’t need her slobbering all over him. But he was just so…. tall, dark and handsome with a crooked smile that made her feel all warm inside and a pair of deep brown eyes that made her tingle. When he ran his hand through his hair, she had to squeeze her thighs together as her stomach clenched with need. 

It had been twelve months since Rey had had sex. Twelve months. And that was just a disappointing ill-advised alcohol fuelled one-night stand with bloody Beaumont Kin who still emailed her romantic sonnets on the daily. Argh. He didn’t even write them, he just downloaded them and copied and pasted! She really should remove his internet privileges one of these days… 

A reply from Ben Solo popped up on her screen and Rey nearly fell off her chair to click it open.

Rose laughed from across the room. “Is that a message from your secret crush? Or did you just receive another free membership to the yogurt of the month club?”

Rey scowled at her. “Mind your own business!” 

Rose snorted and returned to her typing. Rey read the reply and swooned. He once again asked her to call him Ben and not Mr Solo. She wanted to but she was scared if she said the name out loud in front of him her knees might give out. Ben. Such a lovely name. No messy syllables. Just plain and simple. A lovely name to shout out in bed… _Geez_ … twelve months was a rather long time. He finished his message by saying he would let her know if he needed her. Rey picked a red vine out of her pencil pot and swung on her chair thinking about Ben. 

He would let her know if he needed her. Oh, how she wished he would… 

  
**********

  
Ben entered the office with Lucan in tow. The little boy was waxing lyrical about how he had reached level 30 on robot wars and his best friend Poppy hadn’t even managed to get to level 20. Ben was doing his best to listen to him whilst attempting to unlock his office door carrying a briefcase, his laptop and a toy story backpack. Eventually he gained entry and Lucan looked around the room in amazement. He ran to the window to look down at the streets below.

“Everyone looks so small!” he cried.

Ben placed the bags down and came to stand beside him putting an arm along the boy’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, imagine if the windows opened, we could probably kill someone with a spit wad.”

The little boy’s eyes widened at his dad’s words. “Wow,” he whispered putting his head and hands up against the glass. 

Ben rubbed his hands together. “Okay! I gotta get to work. You got your colouring?” 

Lucan ran to his backpack and pulled out his colouring book and pencils. 

He nodded and Ben smiled. “Good boy.” 

Ben turned on his computer and ignored the twenty something emails from Snoke complaining about some document that kept going missing. The man was probably losing his marbles this happened far too often for it to be an accident. He zoned in immediately on the email from the pretty little IT tech, Rey. She was still refusing to call him Ben. He shook his head. He had asked her a million times not to refer to him as Mr Solo. Mainly because he was desperate to hear his first name from her stunning lips. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he though back to the week before, when he had ‘accidentally’ pulled a bunch of wires out of the back of his computer and shamelessly pretended he didn’t know where they went. Oh god, her ass had been shimmying just inches from his…

“Dad? Do you need a poo?”

Ben opened his eyes and frowned. “What?” 

Lucan put down the red pencil he was holding. “You look like you need a poo and I thought I better tell you not to wait too long to go to the toilet or you might get sick.”

“Thanks Son I’ll keep that in mind,” Ben replied. Lucan nodded seriously and returned to his colouring.The relative ease with which the morning had begun, tricked Ben into thinking that the day would also flow seamlessly, he was very much mistaken. 

Snoke burst into his office seven times and forgot to use language befitting a seven-year-old, every god damn time. Lucan needed to drink more than a fish and that lead to numerous bathroom breaks. He was also attracting a lot of female attention and while Ben was happy that the secretary pool were cooing and ahhing around his darling son, he also needed to get his reports finished by five and that was being severely hindered by keep having to answer the same questions about how old Lucan was and whether or not he enjoyed school.

In the end, Ben let a couple of the girls take Lucan to show him around the rest of the office. He spent a blissfully quiet hour getting a lot of work done until the girls returned without Lucan. Seems they had stopped off on the ground floor to talk to the receptionist and when they turned around Lucan was gone. Ben felt sick. He phoned security and alerted them immediately. The two women sped off to continue their search and Ben headed off in a different direction. Logically, he knew his son was probably fine. He couldn’t have left the building without the doorman noticing and he was most likely just sitting around waiting to be found. But the parent side of Ben was freaking the fuck out and imagining all sorts of scenarios I wish he had no knowledge of. As Ben ran around the building shouting his sons name, he thought about all the times he had chosen work over his son and vowed to never do it again. He though about all the times he had walked out on Lucan after a particularly nasty fight with his now ex-wife Bazine when he should have stayed or at least taken Lucan with him. After the divorce, Bazine didn’t want custody and Ben had had to learn to love Lucan as both a mother and a father would. And he truly did love his little partner is crime. He loved him fiercely, and he wasn’t sure what he would do if he didn’t find him. 

  
**********


	2. Chapter 2

Rey was turning the lights on and off in Snokes office and laughing at his fury through her tapped feed to his security cam when she heard a soft knock at the door. She frowned. No one came down to their floor. No one. And Rose never knocked. Rey opened the door and looked down to see a teary-eyed little boy looking up at her. His ears were a little too big for his head and his jet black hair hung to his shoulders. Rey thought he was adorable. 

“Hello!” Rey said, smiling broadly and crouching down to the boy’s level. “Are you lost?”

The little boy nodded. 

“If you tell me who you belong to I’ll make sure you get back to them.”

The little boy shook his head jerkily. “No…I was supposed to be being a good boy and now I’ve really messed up and dad will be so mad…” he broke down into sobs again and Rey enveloped him within her arms.

“Its okay, shhhhh, its okay. Why don’t you just come inside, and we’ll just hang out for a few, do you like red vines?”

The little boy gave her a watery smile.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Rey said with a soft smile. 

Rey sat the little boy down at her desk and offered him her pencil pot full of candy. The boy pulled out a red vine and smiled shyly. 

“whats your name?” Rey asked.

“L-Lucan,” he sniffed. 

“That’s a nice name,” Rey said gently. “Would you like to help me torture an evil doer, Lucan?”

Lucan nodded. 

“Okay, just keep clicking that button there and watch the screen.”

Lucan clicked the mouse and the lights once again went off in Snoke’s office. They heard him scream with frustration through the live feed. Lucan and Rey Laughed in unison. She sneaked away while Lucan continued turning Snoke’s lights on and off. She picked up the phone and phoned security.

“Hey Chewie, can you let whoever lost their offspring know that he has found his way down to the depths of IT in the basement?”

Rey smiled at Lucan as he helped himself to another piece of candy. 

“Tell them to hurry up and come get him before he eats all my candy.” 

  
**********

Ben had checked five floors and found no sign of Lucan. All the running around was making him sweat so he had discarded his suit jacket and tie on the third floor. He popped his head into Armitage Hux’s office and caught him with his hand on his wife Rose’s knee as she sat on his desk. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen a seven-year-old boy?” he asked. 

Rose and Armitage shook their hands then the computer beside them pinged up an email. Rose looked at the screen and smiled. 

“He’s with Rey,’ Rose told Ben.

“Rey?” Ben asked, confused. 

Rose nodded. “Security just sent around an email to all the execs, they couldn’t find you, so they tried to notify everyone at your level. He’s down in the basement with Rey.”

Ben sighed with relief. “Thank You!” he cried as he sped off. 

Rose grinned at Armitage. “Now, should I phone Rey and give her a heads up that her crush is on his way down there to collect his property from her, or do I kiss my husband instead?” 

Rose answered her own question by leaning down and pressing her lips to her husband’s. 

**********

Ben impatiently jogged in the elevator as it travelled down to the basement, the doors had barely opened before he shot out and followed the signs leading to the pokey IT office. He didn’t bother to knock on the door, before he flung it open and was greeted by the sight of Rey with his son in her lap spinning around on her office chair and squealing as if it was a roller coaster. 

His son’s hands were flung up into the air and he had such a pure look of joy on his face, Ben almost wept with relief. Lucan was fine and by the looks of things he was having the time of his life. With Rey. Rey who had stopped spinning and was looking at his with a stunned expression spread across her beautiful face. She looked at Ben and then she looked at Lucan and then realisation suddenly hit her. 

“Dad!” Lucan shouted climbing down off Rey’s lap and running to his father. Ben picked the little boy up with ease and held him close. He buried his head into his son’s shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent. The little lost piece of his heart fit back into place. 

“I’m so sorry, dad,” Lucan said in a tiny voice.

“It’s okay, son. You’re okay. That’s all that matters.” He kissed his son’s cheek and tickled him until he couldn’t breath for laughing. Ben placed his son back onto his feet and allowed him to lead him towards Rey. 

“Rey, this is my dad. He irons his underwear, which is weird, but he’s a really great cook! You should date him.” 

Rey and Ben both laughed nervously in unison. 

“Kids,” Ben said with an apologetic tone. 

Rey nodded in agreement. “He wouldn’t tell me who he belonged to. He was afraid he would get in trouble. Now that I see you both together, I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. You look so similar.” 

Ben smiled at her as he ruffled Lucan’s hair. “Thank you so much for taking care of him.” 

Rey beamed. “It was my pleasure.” 

Lucan nudged his father’s leg and Ben crouched down so his son could whisper something in his ear. Then he stood back up and faced Rey. 

“Ahhhh, Lucan wants me to invite you for dinner, to say thank you and he also says I owe you a packet of red vines.”

Rey laughed. “That’s not necessary, honestly, anyone would do the same thing.”

“But he didn’t find anyone, he found you,” Ben said in a low voice. 

Rey swallowed hard. _Geez._ It was difficult to say no but the last thing she wanted to do was sit opposite her office crush and his beautiful, perfect wife and their adorable son and be reminded how bloody alone she was. She opened her mouth to refuse when Rose suddenly burst into the office. She looked around worriedly, then plastered a smile on her face.

“Oh good, you found him! Errrhh, can I have a word with Rey please?” 

Rey frowned but headed for the door and walked out into the hallway after Rose. Rose dragged her down the corridor. 

“Rose! What the hell is going on!” Rey complained. 

Rose panted. “Armie just told me… men honestly… useless… I smacked him on the head for keeping this vital info from me.” 

Rey scrunched up her forehead. “Rose, you’re not making any sense.”

“He’s not married!” Rose hissed.

Rey blinked. “What?”

Ben. He’s not married. He’s divorced. His ex was a total bitch according to Armitage and get this, she’s completely out of the picture, gave Ben full custody, doesn’t even visit! No one even knows where she is!”

Rey put a hand to her mouth. “How awful,” she said, thinking about Lucan.

“Yes its awful… but also wonderful… Rey he’s single! Handsome, rich and single with the bonus of an adorable son that comes as part of the deal!”

Rey bit her lip. It was tempting. Could this possibly be the family she had always wanted? Had fate played a hand in bringing them all together that day so they could make each other complete?

“He just asked me to have dinner with them, I thought his wife would be in attendance, so I was just about to decline when you barged in…”

“Get in there and accept!” Rose said pushing Rey towards the door. Rey laughed as she turned the handle. She reopened the door to find Lucan explaining how to flick the lights on and off in Snoke’s office to Ben. Rey blushed and quickly closed down the programme. 

“Just a bit of fun!” she said with a nervous look.

Ben smirked. “Can I assume you are also behind the great document disappearing mystery?”

Rey looked guilty. “Maybe…”

Ben laughed. “Well now I have two reasons to invite you to dinner. So, what do you say?”

“Yes, I say yes,” Rey said as she glanced at Lucan who beamed up at her. 

Out in the hallway, Rose did a little victory dance just out of view before making herself scarce. 

  
**********


	3. Chapter 3

“Dad the potatoes are burning,” Lucan said without looking up from his Nintendo switch.

Ben growled and turned down the heat. “You know you could help,” he stressed.

“I’m seven.” Lucan said with an incredulous look. Then the doorbell rang, and his face lit up.

“She’s here!” Lucan jumped down off the stool and ran to the door. Ben hung over his vegetables and took some steadying breaths. 

_Okay. This is fine. She came. That’s good. You can do this. Yes, you haven’t had a date for ten years… but its just like riding a bike… hopefully…_

“I’m going to show Rey my room!” he heard Lucan shout and then heard the pitter patter of footsteps going up the stairs. Ben concentrated on cooking. This was something he could do and do well. He was only briefly distracted by Rey’s gentle laughter floating down the stairs that made his heart jolt. Only when he was sure everything was perfect did he move to the bottom of the stairs and call up that dinner was ready. Then there she was on the landing, beaming down at him. She was wearing a white lace dress. He had never seen her in a dress before. It swished around her knees as she walked towards him hand in hand with Lucan who bounded down the stairs in front of her. 

“hi,” she said standing on the bottom step, putting herself nearer his eye level.

“Hi,” he replied wondering if that squeaky quality was going to be present in his voice all evening. 

Lucan ran past them to the dinner table. “Dad! This is the fancy china. That’s not to be used! Mom said…”

Ben and Rey both turned to look at Lucan as he trailed off and tears filled his eyes. Quick as a flash Rey was beside the little boy. 

“I think we shouldn’t use plates at all,” she said. 

The little boy sniffed and wiped his eyes. “What?”

Rey looked down at him with a serious expression. “I don’t think we should use plates at all. I think we should eat out of a big trough like pigs do!”

Then she started snorting like a pig and tickling Lucan until his tears dried up and he laughed hysterically. 

Ben looked at them both and that was it. He was a goner. His infatuation with Rey Johnson turned into an all-consuming need and he knew he could never let her go.

The dinner went just as he had planned and for once his son didn’t argue back when he was told it was time for bed, he just smiled sweetly, kissed Rey on the cheek and skipped up the stairs to brush his teeth. As Ben tucked him in for the night, Lucan took hold of his dad’s hand and squeezed it tightly. 

“Dad, you need to kiss Rey goodnight. Then she will fall in love with you and you can get married and she can be my new mom.” 

Ben didn’t know what to say, it was what he wanted to but how could he promise he could make it happen? If things didn’t work out the little boy would be crushed a second time. 

Ben leaned down and kissed his son’s forehead. “I’ll do my best,” he told him earnestly and Lucan nodded and snuggled down into bed. Ben returned to the living room where Rey was just finishing off her glass of wine. She turned on the sofa to smile at him as he sat down beside her. 

“Thank you so much for dinner,” she said with a grin. 

Ben smiled. “It was my pleasure. You’re a hit with Lucan. I think he wants to keep you.”

As he sipped his own wine, Ben expected to hear laughter or nervous denial from Rey in response to his comment, but when he turned to look at her, the soft expression on her face and her reply almost floored him. 

“I want to keep him too. I want to keep both of you.” 

Ben didn’t know what to say. He figured throwing himself at her might be somewhat intimidating. Should he laugh? Should he cry? Should he declare his undying love? He took too long to decide, and Rey put her glass down on the coffee table and stood up.

“I’m so sorry, I think I misunderstood. I thought this was a date. Now I see maybe it was just a nice gesture. I’m so embarrassed, could we just forget about all of this?”

“No!” Ben cried out as he stood. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t know how to respond to something so wonderful. I’m completely out of practise and I don’t want to come on too strong, but I’ve liked you for such a long time and I don’t know why I never said anything. I like you so much I make up technical problems just so I can see your lovely face. I built my home computer from scratch; I know everything there is to know but I would do anything to get to spend time with you. And this was absolutely 100% a date, even though my son was present the whole time. I shamelessly used him as an excuse to get her here. You didn’t misconstrue anything.”

Rey smiled and came towards him. She slipped her hands onto his hips. “So, when you had me on my knees checking out your hardware the other day, that was all a ruse?”

Ben swallowed as her nimble fingers gripped his sides. “I know its low, and I’m so sorry.”

Rey smirked up at him. “You do realise I’m the head of the I.T department?”

Ben frowned. “I didn’t realise.

“That’s because I don’t really like titles, but my point is I could have sent anyone up to your office to plug those wires in. But I didn’t. I came. Because I like seeing you too. You’re the best part of my day, Ben.” 

Ben tried to remember if Bazine had ever said anything to him that came remotely close to the wonderful compliment Rey had just given him. He came up empty. He cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed into his mouth and tugged him closer to her. Ben mused that this was the kind of kiss they wrote about in story books. The kind of kiss that could wake a sleeping princess, turn a frog back into a prince or bring a broken man back to life. That’s all there was that night. Just a kiss. They agreed to take it slow. Get to know each other better and spend more time together with Lucan. That promise lasted exactly two weeks before Rey had practically moved in and Lucan was already telling everyone about his amazing new mom who could hack power grids and always had red vines in her pocket. Everyone at work was already sick of Ben going on and on about Rey and casually slipping the fact that she was his girlfriend into every conversation whether it was relevant or not. Rey was ecstatic. She had the family she had always wanted and someone to go on double dates with Rose and Hux with. Everything was perfect. Well almost perfect. There was still one thorn in Rey’s side… 

Snoke arrived at his office early that morning and looked around suspiciously. He wasn’t usually superstitious, but recent events had taught him that there were forces beyond his comprehension at play in his office. He cautiously turned on his light and waited for a moment before heading to his computer and turning it on. So far so good. There was an email from Rey Johnson to say she still hadn’t tracked down his missing document, but she was still working on it. Snoke sneered. He replied to Rey saying if she didn’t find it by the end of the day, she could clear out her desk. A reply came back instantly, stating he would be the one clearing out his desk that day. Snoke opened the attachment on the email. He was presented with a screenshot displaying the bank balance of the account he had been embezzling funds into for the last six months. His secret retirement plan. Another email came through stating his little blackmailer wouldn’t say a word to anyone if he resigned with immediate effect and appointed Ben Solo as his successor. Snoke roared out loud and put his head in his hands. Then he took a deep breath, opened up a new email and began to type…

One hour later, Ben Solo came bursting into Rey’s office lifted her up into the air and spun her around. 

“Did you hear the news?” he cried.

Rey looked perplexed. “What news?”

“Snoke is gone! He quit and he named me as the new head!” 

Rey beamed. “Oh honey, that’s wonderful news! I’m so proud of you.” 

Ben kissed her gently and put his forehead against hers. “The extra money will be great for planning the wedding.”

Now Rey’s shocked look wasn’t faked. “Wedding?” 

Ben smiled at her and dropped to one knee. “Maybe I should have waited until I had the ring, but I don’t want to wait. I love you, Rey. You light up my life. Would you please marry me? Lucan and I would be delighted if you would accept.” 

Rey fought back tears as she gave her answer. “Yes, I will marry you. I love you so much Ben.” 

Ben returned to his feet and they embraced tightly and kissed passionately. 

Rey sighed in his arms. “I’m sorta sad Snoke is gone. It was fun messing with him. Now I’ll have to find another way to relieve my stress.”

Ben kissed her throat. “I know of a way you could let off some steam,” he murmured against her skin. 

Rey grinned. “Lock the door and you can show me.” 

Ben locked the door and turned to find Rey sitting in her computer chair.

“I think there are some loose wires under my desk could you take a look?” she asked innocently. 

Ben smirked as he came towards her and lowered to his knees. “It would be my pleasure,” he murmured as he settled between her thighs. 

**********


End file.
